1. Field
The present invention relates generally to winding/wrapping devices and methods for applying a continuous binding filament to items, and more particularly to wrapping devices for applying binding threads to secure fishing line guides and related pieces to rod blanks of fishing poles and methods of doing so.
2. State of the Art
Fisherman use various types of fishing rods such as salt water rods, bait casting rods, spinning rods, and fly rods. All of these fishing rods utilize silk or nylon threads to form spiral base wraps to retain fishing line guides and the like to an elongated rod blank which along with a gripping handle glued thereto form a completed fishing pole. Decorative wraps of colored thread are often applied for color contrast with the base wrap. For example, thread of one color used for a middle base wrap and a thread of another contrasting color used for a pair of decorative wraps adjoining opposite edges of the base wrap. A conventional reel with fishing line mounts to the fishing pole at the gripping handle. Some fisherman, particularly those who do fly fishing, re-wrap their fishing rods on a periodic basis such as annually as a hobby or to prevent deterioration due to repeated water soakings during seasonal use.
Fishing rods are often made using several shorter section blanks rather than the elongated rod blank. The sections slip-fit together using respective interlocking connectors at their ends to form the full length of the fishing pole. Such fishing rods of sectional construction then break down to a more compact size for transport in a matching storage case.
The rod blank or sections are made of the latest carbon fiber (graphite), the older fiberglass, or the traditional strips of bamboo which are joined together to form a flexible section of solid or hollowed tubular construction. Some fly fisherman still prefer the traditional bamboo fly rods despite modern advances in materials.
Manufacture of rod or section blanks of fishing poles from carbon fiber (graphite) and fiberglass is relatively quick using automated fixed molding, extrusion, or pultrusion processes for producing solid rods and section blanks and other suitable processes for producing hollowed tubular rods and section blanks. Manufacturing of the rod or section blanks from bamboo is more hand-labor intensive. The bamboo rod and section blanks are made using about six of the bamboo strips which are formed by splitting a stalk of bamboo and beveling opposite lateral edges. The bamboo strips are joined together to form the tubular or solid construction, depending on the diameter of the rod or section blank, by gluing together the lateral edges of the bamboo strips. The rod or section blank is then reinforced by binding together the bamboo strips using a plurality of base wraps of thread at spaced intervals along the length thereof. Exposed bamboo and wraps are then waterproofed using the older spar varnishes, the newer polyurethane varnishes, or other waterproofing material to keep water from soaking into the fishing rod and causing damage. Exposed wraps of carbon fiber rod and section blanks are typically finished with a two-part epoxy.
There are many winding or wrapping devices (hereinafter all referred to as wrapping devices) designed to aid in the wrapping of rod blanks to make fishing poles. Manufacturers typically utilize powered wrapping devices for higher production volume. Fisherman often utilize what they can make or purchase an inexpensive hand-wrapping device to make or repair their fishing rods.
Various wrapping devices for wrapping rod blanks and repairing fishing rods have been patented over the years. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,430,892 issued to Tirrell on Nov. 18, 1947 is disclosed a rod wrapping device which includes a tubular holder of square cross-section. A pair of clamps are mounted to adjacent ends of the rod holder to hold a rod blank for manual rotation in the rod holder. The rod holder has a hole that receives a friction member which can be forced against the rod blank using bow spring in response to the positioning of a slide member to lock the rod blank from rotation. A thread tensioning member is mounted at one end of the rod holder extending from a longitudinal axis of the rod holder which terminates in one or more arms each supporting a spool of thread on a bolt. Each thread spool is frictionally engaged by a compression spring to provide variable thread tension using a lock nut threaded onto the bolt as the thread is wound onto the rod blank. A laterally projecting plate on each arm overhangs respective of the spools each with one or more slits through which the respective thread from the spools is reeved. When the wrapping device is used, a guide member is attached to rod blank which comprises a slotted cylindrical spring to admit two bar members. Respective upper ends of the bar members function as finger grips. One bar member has a winged extension and the other bar member has a resilient cover at respective lower ends. The cover facilitates clamping against the rod blank.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,305 issued to Baker on Jul. 5, 1949 is disclosed an apparatus for wrapping fishing rods which includes a supporting base with respective rod holding members slidably mounted thereon using dovetailed slides that engage grooves in an upper side of the supporting base. This allows longitudinal adjustment of the rod holding members. The rod holding members have respective V-shaped recesses with respective opposing flat horizontal and inclined rod engaging surfaces which extend outwardly from respective apexes of the recesses. The rod engaging surfaces are provided with respective linings made of cork or other suitable material affixed thereto having resilient and friction gripping qualities and which will not mar the rod blank. The recesses grip rod blanks of various diameters. Respective upper and lower rods are provided for holding spools of thread that are mounted behind the rod supports on a support rack comprised of a base member and a pair of vertically extending end members affixed to opposite ends of the base member. The upper rod supports a plurality of spools and provides thread tension using a spring washer and a pair of adjusting nuts threaded onto an externally threaded part thereof. The lower rod supports a plurality of the spools and provides thread tension using a compression spring an adjusting nut threaded onto an externally threaded part thereof. The upper and lower rods are mounted in bearings affixed to the end members and may be longitudinally moved so any of the spools having a desired kind and colors of thread may be positioned mid-way between the rod holding members and fixedly secured to one of the end members for wrapping the rod blank.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,155 issued to Fosnaugh on Sep. 2, 1952 is disclosed a fishing rod wrapping device which includes a pair of support members each having an angled leg, a vertical leg, and a pair of feet mounted on a base. The support members each have a sloping rest support surface with formed semi-circular bearing areas to receive the rod blank. A resilient clamp member is mounted to each support member at the support surface to retain the rod blank within the bearing areas of the support members. The clamp members also provide frictional resistance to rotation of the rod blank to prevent accidental rotation thereof. A guide rod is retained within another formed semi-circular bearing area with respective bent ends to receive respective thread spools. A resilient thread tensioning member is retained under a frontmost foot of each support member having an upwardly bowed portion that engages respective of the spools to provide thread tension and to retain the spools to the bent ends of the rod. A rod positioning member includes a body made of spring sheet metal of generally U-shape slidably disposed along the guide rod. The body has a base leg slidably disposed against the base and a pair of angular arms having respective guide holes to slidably receive the guide rod when the arms are slightly squeezed together and lock when not squeezed together. Respective thread guide holes, one for each spools, are disposed on the ends of the guide rod which provide final guiding for the threads used in wrapping the rod blank. A support wire has a lower end affixed to the base leg and a hooked upper end to support the rod blank at a wrapping area of the rod blank.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 374,058 issued to Lindquist, II on Sep. 24, 1996 is disclosed an ornamental design for a fishing rod wrapping tool base. The drawings show a T-shaped base having a center member slidably connected to a cross member with an upstanding dovetail using a clamping device. A pair of rod supports each have a dovetail recesses at respective lower ends thereof which engage the dovetail of the cross member. This arrangement provides longitudinal adjustment of the center member and the rod supports along the base. The rod supports each have an upper end with a V-groove and a sheet of material affixed thereto. A resilient cord extends from respective apexes of the V-grooves. A rod blank placed in the V-grooves is evidently retained in the V-grooves by looping the cords over the rod blank and through respective slots of the rod supports and securing the cords to respective fasteners provided below the slots.
While the prior art wrapping devices are generally adequate for the purposes intended, they have numerous shortcomings. Firstly, they are cumbersome and are not easily used to do wrapping, and most do not have provisions to lock the rod blank to prevent unwrapping of the thread between winding operations or have burdensome manually-operated fastening down. Secondly, most do not have provisions for smooth adjustable thread spool tensioning. Thirdly, most do not have provisions for performing spiral and simple cross wraps. Fourthly, most do not allows wrapping at a comfortable position and height for steady thread application. Fifthly, many do not have rod supports that are adjustable to position the line guides for wrapping. Sixthly, most do not have provisions to allow wrapping of any length fishing rod. Seventhly, none have a three thread spool capacity to allow three thread wrapping. Eighthly, most do not allow wrapping without affixing the rod blank to the wrapping device. Finally, none conveniently allow both left- and right-hand operation.
There is a need for an improved wrapping device for fishing rods and method of use. Improvements include: 1) has a unique rod holding saddle that enables an operator to do wrapping with ease and locks the rod blank to prevent unwrapping of the thread between winding operations without manually fastening it down; 2) allows smooth adjustable thread spool tension; 3) has an adjustable thread carriage for spiral and simple cross wraps; 4) allows wrapping at a comfortable position and height for steady thread application; 5) has rod supports that are adjustable to position the line guides for wrapping; 6) allows wrapping of any length and diameter fishing rod as well as tips with ease; 7) has a three thread spool capacity; 8) allows wrapping without affixing the rod blank to the wrapping device; and 9) allows left- and right-hand operation.